Trust
Trust is the thirteenth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the first episode of the second season. Summary While waiting for her guard partner SwayHan to return from a talk with the second captain of the guards, Ahrow, Uuzoo ends up with more knowledge about the Ink Butterfly. Episode in Detail Following the evening of episode 12, MuDan wakes in the early morning to the yelling of her master HowYu, who unsuccessfully tries to get the Bwo creature to move. Something seems to have scared the beast though. Uuzoo and her guard partner SwayHan meanwhile are slacking off on their job, both stuck in their thoughts, until SwayHan confesses to the snake, that "SwayHan" is not his real name. Though Uuzoo is shocked to hear that, she's not angry or upset about it being lied to, in a sense, and instead empathizes with his explanation: changing his name to fit in better with the locals and feel less left out. The two are joined by Ahrow, who had been listening to the conversation, stating that he wants to talk to SwayHan after the shift. The otter, thinking that he's in trouble, is scared so Uuzoo offers to accompany him, especially if it's because they were both slacking off. When they arrive at the office though, the snake is gestured to wait outside, so she does as told. While waiting for her guard partner to come back out, she observes the blonde girl she had talked to before and Tenyu Eesh Yuw talking with each other. She notices, that the girl seems to act more like a superior, despite her rather young age. Overall Uuzoo is happy to be able to listen in on their conversation, though a noise behind her distracts the snake and when she looks back at the two talking women she is noticed and averts her eyes quickly, acting as if she wasn't eavesdropping. It's then that she notices a black ball rolling towards her, which she picks up, noting that it's an Agate Ball. She is then approached by Liu Cha Ching, who states that it's his agate ball. Uuzoo hands it back to him after the short conversation and he leaves, carrying notes. Just then SwayHan is back from the talk with Ahrow, and reveals that he received a promotion to captain of the northern gates. Uuzoo is happy for him, though also afraid that she will have a new partner then. The two head home then. Loco Wish waits by the snake's house as she arrives, giving her new information in form of another guild member that Uuzoo didn't have notes on yet: The Healer, as well as telling her that there are other members outside of the island, which reminds the snake of a story she heard when she was younger, about a black mist called LiWen. At the same time HowYu is thinking about new plans, since Bwo is still unwilling to move. He asks MuDan how much the people trust Ryahno, an idea forming in his mind. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Su HowYu * MuDan * Bwo * Kuraz Ryahno (mentioned) * Yin Uuzoo * SwayHan/Sandala * Paci Ahrow * Sheenyai Yavei * Tenyu Eesh Yuw * Liu Cha Ching * Loco Wish * The Ink Butterfly (mentioned) * The Healer (mentioned) * The Black Mist/"LiWen" (mentioned) * The Guy Wrapped in Scarfs and Cloths (mentioned) Trivia * Given that Ryahno and Ahrow stated that they "took care" of the Bwo in episode 12 it's safe to assume that they were the ones who scared him. * The humming Uuzoo hears while waiting outside of Ahrow's office was caused by Falehi moving frequencies. * At the end of this episode MuDan slowly started thinking for herself and in a more emphatic way. Which is the moment growth of her character began happening. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 2 Category:Episodes